cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Higher Deity Knight, Altmile/@comment-4871107-20180131072250/@comment-30164790-20180131093457
what the other two said, but I can't hold my self back because I see so much to change (obviously that could change if they reveal some more cards): G4: make 3 Immortal Fide, cut 2 Blazing Fides, cut 2 Aerial Altmile (don't forget the RG Skill of the new G3 Altmile does not work with the Altmile Strides), cut the brave lancer for 1 Ultima (Brave Lancer can be used if you can't afford ultima), kick out Avalon that card was never played in altmile just because you mostly never reach GB8 ever in this deck, kick out Maskgal that is a terrible gguard..., decrease Defence Hold to 1 (Defence Hold is good but has a big weakness, your opponent can just attack you with his VG first while you aren't in brave and you can't use DHD even if you have the heal in hand and it makes no sense to throw your hand in just to achieve brave, because those cards would be missing for the RG attacks that then would kill you most of the time), kick Laserguard for a second Igraine The Gzone probably will look more like this: 3 Immortal Fides, 1 Blazing Fides, 2 Aerial Altmile, 2 Luminous Hope, 2 Halbwachs, 1 Transending Altmile, 1 Ultima/BLD, 1 DHD, 2 Igraine, 1 Dizmel (don't forget protecting your RGs is never bad in a control meta as felax resist ability only protects the frontrow in your own turn) G3: can stay that way G2: 4 Livarot, 4 Suleiman, 2 Redon, 2 Albion or Escort but I would rather go with 2 Albion G1: kick the 4 Holy Knight Guardians for 2-3 Regius (that PG is way better in brave just because he can PG for free and SC if you have 1 or less card in hand means if you have im twice in hand and no other cards you can PG twice for free) and 1-2 Hope Keeper (better because it can be called via "call Brave unit" skills and bounce itself back to hand), 3 Sicilus, 3 Felax, 3 Damascus (kick out Selim for 1 more Damascus your main CC engine and 1 more real G2 which makes more sense then selim especially now that you have Felax) G0: Millius as Starter is good, Alectos in Deck also good, 4 Belenus (why only 3?), 2-4 Arongal (gives power and goes to soul, 4 depending on if you want to play 8 crit/4 stands or 2 if you want to play 6 crit/6 stand), 4 Sarugal, kick that Gliding Eagle out! for 2 more crits or stands (there is nothing worse then a draw trigger in brave because if you check the Draw in your triple drive it will kill your brave skills if you do not have alectos active in that moment, that is terrible!) for the additional stand I would recommend http://cardfight.wikia.com/wiki/Encourage_Angel because she can recycle herself and give 2 units +3k, 4 Heals (probably the Bind Heal that can CC or SC if it gets revealed, which I'm certain it will)